


On My Love

by queerioes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, I GOT REAL GAY WITH THIS, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Yuuri's thoughts on what this love means.[Listen to the full  "Yuri on Ice" while reading. ;)]





	

The air rushing in my ears and the icy bits licking at my skating boots are sensations ingrained in my time on the ice. That sound of the blade heavily gliding over the surface is as second nature to my senses as the brisk burn of cold air in my lungs. Even when there are uneven patches jarring underneath my feet, it’s with confidence that my skates will carry me over them. These are constants of life on the ice, but what’s so unpredictable are those that come and go. You least expect them when they arrive, but you’re never prepared when they decide to stay. 

A hand reaches out to me, gripping mine tightly through the thin gloves, steadying me. From my hands to my hips, guiding my center with strength and grace, as the light flows through his fingertips to my skin in an unbreakable thread that connects us. We flow in time together as a pair across the floor, fluid as that which solidified to make our world. These moments are our’s, frozen in the very water we skate on. Even if I was only expecting it to last for a brief period of time, what I’ve spent _with_ _him_ lives on in the ever-changing movements of our bodies. 

Skating together or apart, what Victor has given me in the time I have had with him is the most valuable treasure of my heart. Only once aware of the counterbalance I have brought him, do I see the irreplaceable piece of me that reflects in him, shining like the smoothed reflection of new ice. Like the equal exchange of a throw jump, we complement each other in the contrast of ourselves. It’s taken so long to choreograph what we are, but the more time spent propelling ourselves forward, we have lived the whole picture in tandem. 

Through our love do we arrive at an entrancing and complete thought, spinning all of our moments into one whole of a lifetime. When our lips meet, we breathe life into our love, but when our hearts touch, they remind us of the flowing form of expression that brought us here. Remembering our precious past in the chill, embracing our future in the warmth between us. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in so deep since the concept art. ;u;  
> You can bet I'll write more of these two as the series progresses. (I already have two others halfway written.)
> 
> I wrote this while listening to "Yuri On Ice". 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.


End file.
